


Affair of the Heart

by TinderWulf



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: Geralt is surprised by Ciri.





	Affair of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing a post on the MassEffect Kinkmeme about a FemShep/Geralt crossover I decided to go look up some pics for inspiration. I love The Witcher and I love Mass Effect. But...A NSFW pic prompted this one-shot. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but with the huge lack of Witcher naughtiness in this area, I figured I'd put this out there.
> 
> This is my first fic outside of Mass Effect. I own nothing. Not beta read.

With the new empress enjoying vacation at Kaer Morhen, Geralt figured he could take a break from the castles repairs long enough to enjoy a few hunts with the young woman. They had cleared a few nests earlier in the evening, leaving him perfectly tired.

With Ciri in her room, Geralt stripped to change into his loose bed pants before laying on the bed and picking up the book he’d been reading. He loved reading and nothing was more perfect than reading before bed as he sipped his nightcap.

A door opened and soft footsteps ascended the stairs. Ciri. “Trouble sleeping?” he asked her softly as she climbed into the bed. 

“Yes,” she told him as lay her head on his chest. 

Geralt wrapped an arm around her shoulder before finding his place in his book. _The Cult of Freya_ was an intriguing book. He wished he’d had time to read it before his travels in Skillige. They had been challenging. Navigating an unknown territory without the basic knowledge had been just as frustrating to him and the people that lived there.

It wasn’t long for the warmth of Ciri pressed against him and the relaxation that came from reading for his eyes to become heavy. Casting Igni at the torches, then the candle to put them out, he pulled the fur up over them and let sleep take him.

* * *

He awoke suddenly, his body tense. It took him a moment to understand what was happening.

“Ciri,” he warned when her fingers trailed over his cock. His moan was involuntary as her mouth closed over him. “Ciri, stop,” he told her roughly as he gripped her hair to remove her. He growled when she hummed, the vibration making his cock twitch as she released him.

His hand dropped to the bed and he stay frozen as he tried to control the overwhelming need to take her. It didn’t help with her in one of his shirts, the ties open and the collar baring her shoulder. 

“You never deny me anything, Geralt,” she whispered as she straddled his hips. “Would you deny me this?”

“I raised you,” he whispered, trying to get her to understand how wrong it was. How dangerous it was. His hands fisted in the bedding as she sank down on him, his moan betraying his mind. “Ciri,” he tried again.

But she wouldn’t listen, the roll of her hips making him inhale sharply as she sighed in pleasure. “Touch me,” she whispered against his lips as she leaned toward him.

And she was right, he could never deny her anything. Geralt untied the leather strip in her hair, tossing it to the side as her light, sweet scent surrounded him. “Igni,” he whispered, the candle next to the bed lighting. “Take off my shirt,” he ordered. He couldn’t help running his hands up her thighs, hips, and waist as she pulled the shirt up and over her head. As soon as she was free, he flipped her onto her back. Taking back the control she was so easily stealing from him. 

“Geralt, please,” she whimpered as she tried to roll her hips up to take him deeper. She was utterly beautiful in a way he’d never seen before. Her eyes dark and cheeks flushed as she begged him to move.

So he did, slow. Teasing. Watching every reaction as she took his length with wanton moans. Supporting his weight on his forearm, he captured her lips. His moan swallowed as her nails raked his back, her silent plea for more. And he gave, his hips snapping harder into her as his slipped his thumb between them. 

Her soft cries were intoxicating as their lips parted and her back arched off the bed. When she melted back into the bed, he easily lifted her as he sat up on his knees, her arms circling his shoulders as he gripped her ass and began thrusting in earnest. Her nails dug into his shoulder and her loud moans was all it took to push him over the edge and fill her.

The guilt didn’t hit him until they were laying back in the bed. “This can’t happen again, Ciri.”

“Yes it can,” she whispered, her breasts pressing against his ribs as she found a comfortable spot.

* * *

Geralt did his best to avoid her, going so far as to not sleep in his bed. It was…horrible. He ached to have her again. They had to talk about this.

When he entered her room, she was bent over her bed arranging her clothing. She was in nothing but a towel. His cock stirred, demanding a fulfilling release. It was torture with the war raging inside of him. 

His mind was made him when he was pushing himself inside of her, the towel falling away as her hands gripped the bedding. Pulling her up by her hair, he rolled his hips into her before dipping his fingers into her folds to give her release. It wasn’t difficult, whether her arousal was from the forbidden affair or not he didn’t know. But watching her come undone was glorious. 

His own release took him by surprise, his moan muffled by her wet hair as he once again filled her. All he could do was hold her tight as the guilt hit him again. 

“I love you,” she whispered, her fingers threading into his hair.

“I love you too, Ciri,” he replied as he held her through the waves of guilt, love, and arousal.


End file.
